Seeking Approval
by lxlynda
Summary: A short story in which Trunks and Vegeta have a cute heart-to-heart. All the boy wanted was to talk to his father, to know that he made him proud.


NO INCEST YOU WEIRDOS :/ (you know who you are)

* * *

><p>Trunks watched Vegeta closely, trying to memorize everything about the man before he had to return back to his wasteland home. This was the first time he'd ever seen him- that he could remember and so far he was everything the boy had imagined and more. He was strong, proud, handsome and, though cold and a bit heartless, Trunks knew that he had to have a good heart. Or at least part of one.<p>

Upon noticing the young saiyan's stare, Vegeta's usual scowl increased. "What do you want from me, boy? Stop your staring!"

Trunks immediately looked away, blushing. "S-sorry…" He wanted to ask him so many questions! Did he love him and his mother? Why did they not marry if he did? Did he even want a son? Was he proud of all he jas become? There were so many things he wanted to tell his father- like how hard her trained, how smart he was and how he wished that he was alive in his time.

Vegeta did not let up on his glare, but instead flew away from the odd boy. Trunks was quick to follow.

"W-wait! Hey!" He called to the prince. "Where are you going?"

Rather than answer, he flew faster, putting distance between himself and his child for only a moment.

In a slightly agitated voice, Trunks shouted, "why are you running from me?" His words echoed through the empty mountain range, bouncing off rocks right back to him.

Vegeta halted abruptly. He lowered to the ground, facing the pink haired boy, who followed suit.

"Why do you insist on _following _me?"

"Because…I never knew you back in my time," Trunks swallowed a lump in his throat. "I never got to speak with you…Dad."

The man cringe at his title to the boy. Dad. Vegeta, Saiyan Prince, strongest fighter in the universe, could not be a father to anyone, even if it was to the possibly second strongest being he'd ever met.

"I just want to talk. Before I go home." He looked at Vegeta with his familiar face and puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

A heavy sigh passed the man's lips and he sat on a nearby rock. "Very well," he said begrudgingly. "But don't waste my time, you hear me? You have five minutes, boy."

~ ~ ~ …. ~ ~ ~

The father-son pair spoke for well more than five minutes. In fact, neither had noticed that almost two hours had passed since they first started.

Trunks told Vegeta of his childhood- how he would go out by himself to train and become the liberator of his world. He told him how Bulma spoke highly of his skill and determination, but never hesitated to mention his huge ego and poor attitude. He spoke of how everyone that knew Vegeta said that he resembled him greatly.

After being told of the horrors his son had endured, the man could not help but feel slightly superior to Kakarot in at least one way- his child will have single handedly saved both their worlds.

Vegeta found himself becoming interested in Trunks. He wanted to know how he trained, how long it took him to reach Super Saiyan, how strong the androids were ad if he ever had to seek out help from any of Kakarot's kin.

However, though he was overjoyed to have his father's attention for the first time in his life, Trunks still had his questions to ask.

"Dad…did you…love Mom?" He asked timidly.

At this, Vegeta was quiet. His voice loss its harsh tone, taking, instead, a soft, earnest one. "I did."

"Do you still…?"

"She is the mother of my child, a great warrior. For that, I owe her some affection."

Trunks' heart skipped a beat- being called a great warrior by his father! Words could not describe how thrilled he was to hear it.

"Are you proud of me, Dad?"

The Saiyan looked at his son; judging by his expression, his feelings weren't so easy for him to convey.

Trunks waited in an anxious silence, broken only by his father's smirk.

He scoffed. "You fool. Of course I am."

The young Saiyan felt the breath leave his lungs as his mind took the impact of his father's words.

Trunks shot himself through the air, right into Vegeta's chest. He held the man tightly, trying to withhold his tears unsuccessfully.

As the teenager cried onto him, Vegeta was at loss. He looked around, making sure Piccolo and the other annoyances were miles away where they belonged before wrapping his arms around his weeping son.

"Come on- you're a Saiyan and Saiyans don't cry." However, at the contact, Trunks tears flowed even more. "N-now, son you can't blubber all over me!"

His kind words were useless as Trunks continued. His only option was to sit it out and so he did.

Eventually, his tears ceased and Trunks took a step back. Wiping his eyes, he said, "sorry, Dad," apologetically. "I-I don't know what came over me."

"Ah, you bawling baby- you've ruined my uniform!" Vegeta said quickly, swatting at the tears on his armor. Despite his harsh words, his son knew that he was relieved. Trunks smiled at Vegeta. The man blushed and turned his head. "We've fooled around out here long enough, Trunks. We need to get back to the others. They need me there."

The pink haired Saiyan smiled even wider. That was the first time his father referred to him by his birth name. "Yeah. You're right."

Both flew off, back to their original watch-out spots.

Little did they know, however, that their companions Gohan and Krillian had snuck off after them, leaving Piccolo on guard alone.

The two snickered.

"Who knew Vegeta was such a softy?"

"Dad'll never believe this!"

* * *

><p>I made this at 11 at night (waaayyy past my bedtime XD) becuase these two are so cute and I WANTED to see a real father son moment(I'm only on volume 15 so no spoliers) even if I had to make one up...<p>

Anyway, this is the first story I've put up since my month long ground-ation and I'm very happy! SOOO HAPPYYYYYY. Make me happier with reviews, yes?


End file.
